


Sunset

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Exchange 2019, Reddie Fluff, Talking, reddie to lovers, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie has a question for Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	Sunset

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Richie stared at Eddie whose eyes were focused on the setting sun. He wasn’t missing out on anything. L.A. sunsets were always the talk, showing up on every social media feed there was. This time Richie had the chance to experience one of L.A.’s famous sunsets with Eddie. 

“New York is so congested that you never see a sunset,” Eddie remarked quietly. Back when they were kids, sometimes they’d gather near the cliffside to watch the sunset over the lake. Eddie never knew how much he missed that.

For the first time since their Derry adventure, they met up after four months. Eddie divorced Myra. It was a long time coming, but it was for the better. Except, Myra got to keep everything. Eddie was living in a small flat in the noisiest part of New York. It was so small that one could bonk their head on the ceiling with the way Eddie had described it. 

Over the course of the three days that Eddie and Richie had spent together, they talked, went on a little adventure, and they were so content staying up until the early hours of the morning talking. The other day in the park they performed their own comedy set. At least that’s what people thought. Apparently, their bickering was so entertaining. 

Reluctantly, Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie noticed in the corner of his eyes, smiled, and kept watching the sun. His heart was pounding. “Why don’t you come to live out here?”

“What?” Eddie asked, taking his eyes off the setting sun. This was the best part. The way the remaining light of the sun reflected off the buildings was so beautiful. 

“Seriously, what do you have going for you in New York? You’re alone. Come live with me,” Richie encouraged him.

Eddie wasn’t sure what to say. “What about my job?”

“The job that you hate? You can find something way better, Eds! I can help. We make a great team, and I think we’d both be happier if we were... together.”

Together. Both of them had an inkling on the meaning behind that word. Maybe now they could face up to it and understand what it actually meant. 

Sliding closer to Richie, they turned their attention back to the sunset. Here it was. The final array of colors illuminated, lighting up the whole city. It was remarkable. This was better than seeing hundreds of pictures all across social media. And they got to experience it... together.

“When can I move in?” Eddie asked, leaning against Richie.

Richie smiled at him. “Why not right now?”


End file.
